The Lost Boy
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Before Alex joined the BAU, she had a husband and a son. One day, her son Ethan is kidnapped. What happens when they find him four years later, alive?
1. Chapter 1

_Alex's POV_

I drove Reid home to his apartment. I thought I should. He has gone through a lot after being shot in the neck and then almost killed by a terrorist. "You're all set?" I asked as we both walked in and I put his stuff on his couch in the corner of the room.

"Who's Ethan?" He asked and I stopped dead in my tracks. It has been a long time since I heard that name. Of course, there was my reasons for trying to forget. I looked to him, wondering where that came from.

"What?" I asked him.

"You mentioned someone. Someone named Ethan—I was wondering who that was." Reid explained and I sighed.

"My son." I told him. It been a long time since I talked about my son; he has been gone a long time of course and James and I had both made it a mission to do so. It's been years and no one knew about my son other than my family and James.

"What happened to him?" Reid asked. I sighed again, trying to control my feelings. I hated remembering it. Remembering it was one of the hardest things. It's like going back to the day and reliving those painful moments.

"It was four years ago. James and I took him to the park. I watched him playing alone and then turned to talk to James who then left to get something to eat for all of us. By the time I turned around, he was gone. He wasn't there anymore." I told him. "At first, I figured he went with James, boys do that. But when James came back asking where he was. I knew. I knew that someone had taken him."

"I'm so sorry." Reid said. It wasn't his fault, it was mine, so it was mine. "How old was he?"

"Nine." I told him. "He'd be thirteen now." I had to keep myself from crying.

"Did you find the guy?"

"No. We searched for months, but nobody ever found anything. No UNSUB and no body." I told him. "A part of me wants to believe that he is still alive. But—but you and I both know that it's not likely." Reid's eyes shifted to the floor, but back to him. He agreed with that.

"You never know. Hope Kingston was kidnapped and kept for years. There were no leads found on her abduction—" Reid started to say. I heard about that case. Emily Prentiss worked it, so I wasn't as familiar with it as everyone else. But that would be if Ethan was a specific target. It's most likely a random abduction, which meant he probably was dead.

"Yes, but wasn't she found dead?" I questioned. I remembered that at least from what Rossi and Morgan told me.

"Yes, but she wasn't murdered. She committed suicide." Ethan could have easily done that too. But sure enough he is dead, it is rare that child are kept for years alive.

"It doesn't matter, James and I have gotten—through it." I said. It's taken a while, but we can finally be happy and together without thinking about it. He came home, which tells me that he is over much more than he was a few years ago. It's almost like we've fallen in love again. We can be happy. We are happy, even though it hurts. It will always hurt.

"Goodnight, Alex." Reid said as I headed to the door to leave. I grinned.

"Goodnight." I replied and I left.

* * *

**I realized there aren't many fics with Alex, so I thought I'd write one and this one came to me when I was rewatching "Demons"  
**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

_Alex's POV_

I wake up to the sound of someone banging on the door to my house. I sighed and look at the clock as I get out bed. It's Saturday and it's not even 8:00 yet. "Coming!" I say as I slowly walk downstairs and to the door and I answer to find Reid. I sighed, why would he be here at my house banging on the door this early?

"Reid? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I know it's early, but this is really important and when I tell you, you are going to be happy that I came here at this hour—" Reid said. I cut him off, I just wanted to know what this was about and if it was really worth this.

"What is it, Reid?" I asked.

"We found him." Reid said.

"Found who?"

"Ethan." He said and my eyes widened. There was no way he could have found Ethan. My Ethan. My son has been gone for four years, he couldn't be alive. But I don't think Reid would be in a rush to tell me they found my son's remains. No, he found him. I just still couldn't believe it.

"What?" That was all I could manage to say.

"I looked into it and then I had Hotch look into it and strange enough we found him. I'll tell you more on the way, but he's at the station." Reid said. I couldn't believe this was happening. Ethan was alive? I nodded and quickly put something on and was on my way to station with Reid.

"I need to call James." I said, I probably should have done that before I left, but I took out my phone and called him. No answer. Voicemail as usual. I left a message, telling him to call me back and to get to Virginia as quickly as he could; he needed to be here.

"You're sure it's him?" I asked.

"Yes. I had Garcia find a picture of him when he went missing at age nine and had her enhance it and she found him." Reid told me. All this time Ethan has been alive. I didn't know if I was happy or sad. I was going to see my son, but I was also afraid of what I might see. What if he didn't remember me? Or worse? Things can happen in the time he was gone, especially being with the monster that took him away from me.

"Who took him?" I asked Reid.

"His name is Quinn Jacobs. He is a repeating sexual offender who was a arrested twice many years ago from coming too close to children. " Reid said. "He won't be getting out this time after what we found."

"What else did you find?" I asked.

"Four other children. 3 boys and a girl." Reid said. "Isabel Harris, Elliott Ganger, Sam Jensen, Tate Declan, and Ethan Blake. They were most likely taken around the same time as each other and their ages very."

"Have you talked to them? Or him?" I asked, I was almost afraid to know what Reid did about anything that man did to him.

"No, all we gathered from them was their names. We have them all in custody and we are going to interviews later. We also contacted Emily and she is going to come down and help us with this. We are going to need it especially if we are going to get the rest of these children home safe." Reid explained.

I nodded, it was true. I lost Ethan, I know what those other families had to go through when their child was taken. If we find all of the families, the children might be able to get back what thing they lost; their families. The one thing that kept them holding on.

* * *

**I know it's short, but more next time. I only have two days this week, so I might get some more writing done this week. **

**Hope you enjoyed, if you'd like check out my other story. (if you like Emily and Reid, or just one of them! I'd love the feedback).**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's POV

We walked into the BAU and both Reid and I are instantly met by JJ and Hotch. I look over and see the children; five of them. One of those boys is my son. I am pulled from my thought as Hotch gets my attention. "Blake, are you okay to work on this case?" Hotch asks me. "Reid as filled me in on how you could be a potential victim of this case."

"What do we know about the children and the abductor?" I asked, Hotch took that as the answer. He understood that even if it one of those boys could be my son, I wasn't going to let that get in the way of work. Besides, James hopefully would be here soon and he could look after him; if it is Ethan of course.

Reid and I walked over to the kids and I looked at them. They all looked different, I wonder what this guy's M.O. was because nothing added up. Different ages, genders, and appearance traits. And keeping them all at the same time was also getting us further away from the truth.

"JJ?" Reid asked, seeing her walk in, putting her phone away.

"That was Emily. She's on the plane." JJ replied. Reid told me that she would be coming. I had only met her once before when we worked on the case when Cruz and JJ were taken. Now we are working on a case where children, possibly including my own, were taken.

"So what are we going to do about them?" I asked, not exactly knowing what to say. I really wanted to know which one, if any of them, was mine. I wanted to know if my Ethan was here.

"We'll ask them for their names, we know the names of the missing children because Reid and Garcia looked into it last night." Hotch said. "Reid, JJ, I'd like you two to ask the children." They both nodded and went over to them; I wanted to be over there.

"Blake, you may go over there too." Hotch said, he knew I wanted to be over there to find out if one of them had the name Ethan. I looked at Reid who first went to a boy blonde boy. I looked at JJ and she went to the girl; I knew that would be Isabel since there is only one girl.

"My name is Spencer…" He started off by saying and then he saw me behind him and turned back to the boy. "and this is Alex, can you tell us your name?"

"Sam." The boy said. I sighed, but I knew that it couldn't be Ethan; he didn't look like him at all. Ethan had brown eyes and brown hair, unlike Sam who had blue eyes and blonde hair. Of course the abductor could have used hair dye, but like most, aren't too bright.

JJ then went to the boy with red hair, that would be Elliott Ganger. Finally two boys left and both Reid and I handled those two.

"Hi, my name is Spencer." Reid said.

"My name is Alex." I said and then the boy to right eyed me, with a shocking look on his face; I wondered if it was him. "Can you tell us your names?"

"Tate." The boy to the left said and then I turned to the boy on the right who was looking at me. It had to be him, if it wasn't—no it had to be.

"What's your name?" Reid asked the boy to my right again.

"Ethan." He said.

* * *

**Shorter, but it's late where I am and I wanted to get a chapter up. Anyway… it's Ethan! :D What do you think will happen next?**

**Don't forget to REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

_Alex's POV_

_Ethan._

I never thought I would see him again. He looks different from when I last saw him, but it was Ethan. It was him. It had to be him.

He was nine years old when he was taken and thirteen when he is returned to me. God, James needed to be here. Why wasn't he here? Of course, if he knew about Ethan, he would be here in a heartbeat; I know he would.

"Ethan." I said softly, so he and Reid wouldn't hear me. I looked at him, I tried to remain looking professional, like I would with any kid we found in a case like this, but how could I? How could anyone if you just found your son who was taken away from you? For four years, I tried to forget him because I thought—I knew he had to be dead. 24 hours is a long time to keep a child, but four years? It seemed impossible.

But I guess in this case it's not.

"I'm going to talk to the girl JJ is with now." Reid said, leaving me alone with Tate and Ethan; all I could think about was my son. The boy in front of me. He was back and a part of me just wanted to take him in my arms and never let go.

"Blake." I felt someone touch my shoulder and I knew it was Hotch. I stood up and took a few steps away from the two boys. "Are you okay with this?" He asked me. I honestly don't know how to describe what I am feeling; I am feeling multiple things that it could create a new emotion.

"Would you be okay if it was you?" I asked him. "If you Jack was taken from you and then you see him again four years later with other children, finding out that he has been alive, captive for this long. Probably waiting for you to come and save him, but you never did, while we went through—whatever it is that man did to him?" I asked Hotch and he glanced down and back to me; I knew his answer even before I asked.

"Are you positive that he is your son?"

"100%." I replied.

"I'll leave you alone with him." He said and I gave a nod as he then took Tate with him over to another area, leaving me with Ethan; my son. I still couldn't believe it.

"Ethan." I said, trying to remain professional; at least for the moment being. "Can you tell me what happened?" He stood there, looking uncomfortable, he looked at me with wide eyes. "It's okay, you don't have to if you aren't ready." Then I noticed his hands were holding something in his hands.

"What's that you got there?" I asked, softly.

"My mom." He said.

"You've had it this whole time he's had you?" I asked and he nodded.

"Whenever he was done with me or I was feeling scared or alone, I would look at this picture of my mom. I'd hold it close and I just thought about her and it helped." He said and at this point, I wanted to cry and hold him so tight that he would say _Stop squeezing me! I can't breathe._

"What was your mom's name?" I asked, this would confirm it for sure. He looked up to me and then handed me the picture.

"Alexandra Blake." He said, my name. "My dad called her Alex. My mom has your name." I smiled and unfolded the picture and saw an older picture of me; my hair was shorter and when I used to wear it curly.

"I am your mom."

* * *

**So now Alex is 105% sure it's her son and now he knows it too. So what do you think will happen next? And what do you want to happen next?**

**Don't forget to REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

_Alex's POV_

He remembers me. How is this even possible? Of course, I knew that he was more likely to since he was nine when he was taken—four years is different when a child is taken at a younger age like five or six and found alive when they are in their early teens or preteens.

But as a mother of one of the victims, I am surprised. But I am grateful. Hotch and Reid came over as I couldn't say anything; I just stared at him. You would too. It was my son and he was alive and he remembered me.

"Blake?" Hotch questioned and I grinned at Ethan and stepped away for a moment while Reid remained with him.

"It's my son." I told him and his expression didn't change. I was never going to get used to that, would I? "He remembers me."

"I understand that, but just remember, these kids are part of ongoing abduction case, and you're son as well as the other child this man took still need to be questioned. If you are not—"

"I can handle this, Hotch." I told him. "So when do we start?"

"Well, we called Emily, an old agent of our team, who works for inter—" I cut him off there. I didn't need him to explain who she was; I had met Emily Prentiss before.

"Yes, so what do we do with the kids? We can't just leave them here or sit here with them and wait for her." I was sure Hotch knew where I was going. Since I was Ethan's mother, I could take him home to get some actual rest and such before Emily got here and we could all continue with the case and questioning.

"Blake…"

"Hotch, if this was Jack—wouldn't you want to take him home to get a little rest before the questioning? If you could, wouldn't you?" I asked him and he sighed. He nodded.

"If it is what he wants, he may go with you. I'll call you when Emily arrives." Hotch said and I went back over to Ethan, who was talking to Reid—well Reid was talking to him and Ethan seemed to be in another world; probably not the first one.

"Ethan." I said and he grinned at me.

"This is my mom." Ethan said, looking at Reid.

"Yes she is, and she is great at what she does." He said sweetly to my son; I was flattered. "She catches all the bad guys."

"Like you caught the man that took me and my friends." He said and I sighed. I hated this man and part of me wishes that when the man was caught, I was there to handcuff him and lock him up here.

"Ethan, are you tired?" I asked him as Reid walked away from us to give us a little more alone time. He nodded at my question. "Would you like to get some rest? I can take you to my—I can take you home." I said, correcting myself. He smiled and nodded again. I held out my hand and it took him a few seconds before he took it and we walked out of here together.

As we were walking, I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see James was calling me back. I questioned if I should answer, if it would be a good time; I hit ignore and put it away. This was not a good time, I would call later and if he didn't pick up, then he would have to wait.

I took Ethan to my place and turned the lights on in his room. It was just how it was when he had left; nothing changed.

"My bed?" He asked and I nodded. "Just how you left it." I said and he slowly walked in, looking around. The room had probably slipped his mind in the last few years. It didn't matter, he was here now. And he remembers something that I think is the most important thing: me. He remembers me and that means he probably remembers James, his father too.

Ethan climbed into bed and almost fell asleep instantly. I alked out quietly as James started to call me again. This time I picked up the phone.

"I assume you got the message."

"What message?" He asked. I swear, if his life depended on listening to a voicemail, then he would be dead. "Sorry—what's going on, Alex?"

"They found Ethan." I said.

"His body?" He asked, I smiled knowing that they had found him, but in the opposite way my mind has always seen.

"No." I said, I felt like I could still cry; it was easier now because no one would see me and I hated getting personal in my work place. "James, Ethan is alive."

* * *

**And I will leave it off there for now…I guess. **

**So Alex took Ethan home for a while and now James knows the news about Ethan.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Alex's POV_

James and I talked on the phone for a bit about Ethan. He didn't believe me until I took a picture of Ethan sleeping in his bed. He said he would get out here as quick as he could.

Eventually Hotch called me back and told me to bring Ethan back because Emily Prentiss had arrived from London. I gently woke him and once I did he jerked awake. "It's okay." I told him and he relaxed when he realized it was me. I smiled at him and he grinned a bit.

"Do I have to go back?" He asked—he looked terrified. I always hated that look. Anytime I saw that look, I practically melted and would give into almost anything—getting him out of painful and scary situations; for the most part.

I hated that look, but I had no choice now. He was a victim and even though he was my son, I had no choice but to do what my boss told me to do. Bring Ethan back to ask him questions about what happened.

"Only for a little bit. My friends want to ask you some questions." I told him.

"Will he—" I knew he was talking about the man who took him away from me.

"It will not hurt."

"Will you stay with me?" He asked and smiled—I wasn't sure if I could, but I nodded. It gave him reassurance and I am sure Hotch would be fine with it if it got Ethan to talk and be more comfortable given what he and the others have gone through.

"I'll be there the whole time. And when it's over, you can come back here." I told him and he nodded. He took my hand and we walked to my car. We drove back to the BAU—I could see Ethan got uneasy as we walked into the building. Once we got inside, we were almost instantly welcomed by Emily Prentiss.

"Nice to see you again, Emily." I said.

"Same goes for me, Alex." She said and we shook hands. We probably could have hugged, but we aren't too familiar with each other and we are also on the job; that wouldn't be very professional. "Anyway, Hotch wants to take Ethan to Reid. He's going to ask him some questions." She said, it gave relief to know it was Reid. "Hotch also said you can assist."

Good. Because Ethan wasn't going to really trust anyone but me right now. He knew me. He remembered me—which made me happy. We walked down into one of the room that Reid was in. Ethan sat down and looked around as I quickly spoke with Reid.

"Did you call James?" He asked me. This wasn't about the case. Oh who cares? We were doing our job and frankly an important thing is the families and Ethan is mine; it is touching that Reid cares enough to ask.

"Yes, he is going to get out here as quickly as he can." I told him.

"Well that's good news." He said and I nodded and then we looked at Ethan. Reid started to ask him questions and I made sure to stay right next to him. He answered the best he could—which wasn't bad considering.

"Did he have any favorite?" Reid asked—I didn't like this question. Of course, that child probably could have the most information. Ethan nodded—I really hope it wasn't. It sounded horrible, but sure enough any mother would think and hope for the same thing.

"Tate and Isabel." Ethan said and I looked out and remembered that was the boy Ethan stayed close to when they were brought in; Ethan must have helped him when he could. And Isabel, the only girl in the group probably made it easy for him to taking a liking to her. I guess now we had to ask Tate and Isabel some questions.

* * *

**Yes, very short, but something. Hey Emily made an appearance! :) I am hoping to get James into next chapter.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Alex's POV

We talked to Isabel and Tate—Reid talked Tate and I talked Isabel, we figured we would split up and we found that we got some answers. That man did things to them that made me sick. Then there was question I had to ask.

"Did he those things to the others children he kept?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Not as much, Tate was the favorite boy and I was another favorite cuz he only had one girl." I nodded at what Isabel told me—trying not to break down or anything that was unprofessional. "He was another favorite." She said and I saw her pointing at Ethan.

_Don't react like a mother, Alex. Stay professional. _I told myself. Oh god, now I really wanted to kill this man—I hope he gets sentenced to death. Not only did he hurt these kids, but he did things to my son. And he has probably been wondering where I have been. Why I didn't find him. Why his daddy didn't find him.

"Thank you." I told Isabel and then left the room—met back with Reid—who didn't get too much for Tate. Of course, he was very shaken up; I could imagine from what Isabel told me. "Did he say anything?"

Reid nodded and Tate apparently told Reid a little about what that man did to him, but not much. "He did it to all the children." I told him. "Tate was the favorite, then Isabel—being the only girl he abducted—and then…"

"Ethan?" Reid questioned and I nodded. I felt my eyes watering. "It's okay—I am sure no one would think anything else but for you to act—you know." Reid said. "He's your son, you're his mother. It's normal."

A few tears escaped me eyes and then Reid gave me a hug. "Thank you." I said, once I pulled quickly pulled myself together. Reid was a great friend and he was great while I still didn't have James back. I felt someone grab my leg and looked to see Ethan. He was hugging me.

"ETHAN!" I heard JJ yell and ran over, but stopped when she saw I had Ethan.

"Don't cry, mommy." He said and I smiled—I guess he saw me.

"It's okay." I told him—even though it really wasn't, knowing what I know. "It's going to be okay." I told him and hugged him. I knew that I was going to do my best to make things okay again.

* * *

**I wanted to give you guys something. :)**

**Don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Alex's POV

I took Ethan home after a few more hours of questioning the other kids. I have never been so eager to get out of there. I just wanted—no needed to take Ethan home. I think we both needed a little time away from all of that.

I went into the kitchen and was going to make one of his favorites, but then I realized things might have changed since he was nine. Ethan came into the kitchen and I smiled at him. "You hungry?" I asked him and he nodded. "What would you like?" He looked around for a second and then a small grin appeared on his face and he looked at me. "You still have your favorite?" I asked and he nodded. I guess a mom just knew, so I put a pot of water to boil and put a thing of pasta on the counter. Once it finished cooking, I added butter and salt and done. I gave him a big bowl—I think he deserved it.

I watched him eat and he did look happy to say the least. Of course, then I remember its been what? Four years since he's been with James and I. Who is to say if he's had a good sized meal—or any good food since then. And this being his favorite, it's probably like a dream.

After he was finished, he went into his room and I tried calling James again. No answer. Maybe he was on the plane? Or maybe he couldn't make it and decided avoiding me in this situation was a good option; in this case, the second choice would be reasonable, but still.

If I was away and I got the phone call I would have quit my job if I had to. I sighed as I then heard the door bell and went to answer it. As I was going, I saw Ethan.

"Do I have to go back?" Ethan asked.

"Not tonight." I told him. Over my head body, we both needed at least a few hours here. Today was a lot on both of us. I went and opened the door and couldn't believe who was there: my husband.

"James." I said—I didn't know what to say.

"Why isn't it my wife Alexandra Blake." He said and I rolled my eyes. I hated it when he calls me that and he knows that.

"Shut up and get in here." I said and he stepped in and I closed the door. I threw my arms around and I don't think I have ever been so happy to see him. "I'm so happy, you're here." I said—I felt like I could cry. Now it's like I had my family back. Both my son and now my husband.

"I am too." James replied. I then kissed him. I knew that he really wanted to see if it was true about Ethan, so I then led him down the hall to his room. There he was, our son only older. I looked at James and he looked how I was when I first saw him.

"Ethan." James said and I saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Dad." Ethan said and then walked over to him and James hugged him tightly, holding him close as he never wanted to let go. I saw James cry—I haven't seen him cry since we lost Ethan. This was the good kind of crying. I joined the two boys and started crying again—we had our family back.

* * *

**Sorry the updates are short, but my inspiration is low for this story, but I don't want to abandon it. **

**Don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Alex's POV

Ethan went to bed shortly after James got home and we went to bed right after Ethan fell asleep. It felt even better to sleep with my husband and my son in the same house. I felt better than I have in a very long time. I had my family back and I was getting my life back—the parts that I missed the most.

"Morning." James said as I began to open my eyes.

"I love you."

"I missed you too." James replied and we started to kiss, but stopped when we heard our bedroom door start to open and Ethan came in. He climbed into bed and James held him tight in his arms.

"I love you dad." Ethan said.

"I love you too, buddy."

"Mom too!" Ethan said and we all laughed as I joined the group hug. We were interrupted by the phone ringing and I answered it quickly—it probably being work. At least if I had to leave, James could stay with Ethan if the BAU didn't need anything else from him. I hope not.

"Blake." I said when I answered.

"Alex, it's Spencer."

"What's up, Reid?" I asked.

"He confessed." He told me. "He's going to go away for a long time. Hotch thought I'd let you know. Oh and you don't have to come in today." He added and I smiled—another great thing!

"Thanks Reid." I said.

"No problem, now enjoy the day with your family." He said—he didn't know James was some too.

"I certainly will." I said looking at the best boys in the world. I hung up the phone.

"You need to go?" James asked and I shook my head with a grin.

"Got the day off and that man is going away. He confessed." I told James and he then kissed me. I had a feeling if that hadn't been the case, James would have gone down there and beat the man until he confessed because of what he did to Ethan.

"He won't hurt me again?" Ethan asked and I nodded.

"He won't. You're home now and you're never leaving again." I told him and we all hugged each other again. One thing for sure is how much I missed this. Things will never be the exact same again, but at least I have my family back.

* * *

**I thought I might as well end it since I have no idea on how to continue besides the man pleading guilty. I didn't want to leave it, like I said before. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
